The Spacebots (The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation Style) (Season 4)
Season 4 is the fourth season of ''The Spacebots'' planned to be made by The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Sam Spacebot - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Simon Spacebot - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Seth Spacebot - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Soleil Spacebot - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Sarah Spacebot - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Sally Spacebot - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jay Spacebot - SpongeBob SquarePants *Patty Spacebot - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Orbit - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Comet - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Nebulana - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Sour Venus - Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Columba - Roy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Commander Zurg - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Zoidberg - Bobby (Animaniacs) *Ziggy - Pesto (Animaniacs) *Toxic - Squit (Animaniacs) *Space Princess - Princess Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) *Princess Silia Spacebot - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Princess Melody Spacebot - Melodytchi (Tamagotchi) *Spaceboogie - Dark Laser (The Fairly OddParents) *Nightmare Nora - Cruella DeVil (101 Dalmatians) *Beetlejuice - KuroMametchi (Tamagotchi) *Banana Peel - Duke (Animaniacs) *Black Space Cat - Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls) Episodes # Weather They Like It or Not/Unlucky in Spaceland (January 7, 1989) # Space Pressure/Spaceland Casino (January 14, 1989) # Easy Come, Easy Go, Cuddles/The Spacebots' Music Video (January 21, 1989) # Cheer Bear's Daily Exercises/Alien Invader Rampage (January 28, 1989) # Princess Bubblegum's Prom Night/The Spacebots' Valentine's Day (February 4, 1989) # The Spacebots meet The Care Bears (February 11, 1989) # Boogie Space Frights/The Care Bears and Cousins' Returning Visit (February 18, 1989) # Gigglesvision/Spaceland Around (February 25, 1989) # Space pestered/Bright Heart Raccoon's Leadership (March 4, 1989) # SpongeBob and Sandy's Day Off/Around the World in Spaceland (March 11, 1989) # Champ Bear Catches Up/Spaced and Out of the Universe (March 18, 1989) # Spaceland Makes a Good/Cuddles's Crazy Chance (March 25, 1989) # Spaceland Goes Wild/Treat Heart Pig Chills Out (April 1, 1989) # Hard Space Drive/Operation System Shutdown (April 8, 1989) # The Return of Thaddius Vent (April 15, 1989) # Alien Invader Trouble (April 22, 1989) Gallery Bright Heart Raccoon in The Cloud Monster.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sam Spacebot Champ Bear in The Cloud Monster.png|Champ Bear as Simon Spacebot CuddlesProfilePictureImageZ.png|Cuddles as Seth Spacebot Treat Heart Pig in The Cloud Monster.png|Treat Heart Pig as Soleil Spacebot Cheer Bear in The Cloud Monster.png|Cheer Bear as Sarah Spacebot GigglesnewprofilepictureZ.png|Giggles as Sally Spacebot SpongeBob.png|SpongeBob SquarePants as Jay Spacebot Sandy spongebob squarepants.png|Sandy Cheeks as Patty Spacebot Mr krabs.png|Eugene H. Krabs as Orbit Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Comet Minerva018.jpg|Minerva Mink as Nebulana Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon as Sour Venus Roy Koopa.jpg|Roy Koopa as Columba Rosalina.png|Princess Rosalina as Space Princess Melodytchi.png|Melodytchi as Princess Melody Spacebot It's ClarkLaser 162.png|Dark Laser as Spaceboogie KuroMametchi.png|KuroMametchi as Beetlejuice Sedusa.jpg|Sedusa as Black Space Cat Category:The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation Category:Seasons Category:The Spacebots Seasons Category:The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation's Seasons Category:The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation's Season 4 Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Season 4